


Shipping & Handling

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Beating, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Castration, Catheters, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Underage Sex, Dehumanization, Dystopia, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Fridge Horror, Gags, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Packaging Fetish, Predicament Bondage, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Shipping, Slavery, Tattoos, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: Lane wants to visit his friend, but in his dystopian world, there's no way a very low class kid can make it there. A slave, or Zero tier, on the other hand, can just be shipped by mail...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Shipping & Handling

<I’m gonna do it.>

<Ash, come on. I live in Pacific, you live in Atlantic. There’s no way you can come see me for the summer>

Lane Ashton sat back with a grimace. That much was true. His parents were W tier assets, both of them, Mom slightly higher at a W-3 to dad’s W-4. Neither had the skill nor the will to move up, they were too ornery or rude or uninterested to date people and form a more financially stable family unit, and they weren’t eligible for second jobs. 

Which meant that three kids was way too much for them, and the four they had were right out. They’d had Kimmy and him with their graduation credits, instead of spending their way on education to make a better future. And then the dumbasses bought Andrea and Jake’s birth rights with promotion credit that they should have saved and used for, you know, promotions. So they lived right above the poverty line pretty much always. 

<I can ask, though. They have some savings, and I’ve earned it.>

Literally. His athletic scholarship was the only thing keeping them afloat, and had been for the last two years since Jake came along. He’d gotten the scholarship at 8, which had freed up the budget for Kimmy, then not two damn years later, they got Jake. He’d carried his family for 4 years now, and he’d earned a crack at any savings they had. 

<Yeah, but seriously. They just don’t have the money and you know it.>

Lane grumbled. Graham was rich as shit. His parents were freaking J’s, all  _ six _ of them. One of his Dad’s was a J-1, even. One more promotion, one more skill advance, and Graham would have an I-tier parent, too. A century ago, he could apparently have just asked Graham for the credit, but private exchange of money had been against the law since cultural credits began.

<Look, just...let me ask.>

He set his tablet aside and stood up. Didn’t take much more than that, the one sleeping room in the house was filled with all of them. 

His dad looked up. “Hmm?” 

Lane took a deep breath. “I want to go see Graham.”

His mother winced. “Lane, that’s three zones away.”

Lane’s jaw firmed. “We have some savings.”

His dad sighed and held up a hand. He pulled up the travel site and rapidly calculated the trip. He turned the tablet around. 

“Not that much, we don’t.”

Lane’s jaw dropped. To travel through three zones, they’d need a minimum public credit of 7 million, or written permission from a B-4 or higher, or for him to not be an X tier asset with W tier parents. Which was flat out impossible, since no kid could legally get above X, and he couldn’t do anything about his parents. He eyed the calculations and his mouth closed, then his jaw clenched. If they were U, just freaking U, only 12 ranks above his mom, they’d be able to do it. But they’d made babies instead of promoting, and now he couldn’t.

“Pretty much the only way we can get you there, kiddo, is if we dump your tier and ship you.”

Lane blinked. “Wait, what?”

His mom snorted. “It’s a joke, Lane. Your father’s being rude.”

Lane waved a hand. “No, no, is that true? Zero tier can just go wherever?”

She hesitated. “It’s...I mean, yeah. Zeros are products, not people, they ship like anything else.”

Lane licked his lips. “You could just...just sell me to Graham, ship me to him, he can override and restore my tier, and then he can sell me back, ship me back, and you can have my tier restored.” He waved a hand. “I know, I might drop back to Z and have to earn back my X, but…”

“I thought Graham was a Z?”

Lane rolled his eyes. “A Z with six J’s parenting him, and only two siblings. His credit pool can get the override done, and as the original seller, you can re-tier me.”

His father stared at him for a long moment. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah,” Lane said, shivering. “I am.”

~

Lane swallowed as they stepped up to the assessor. He’d taken a week to talk Graham and his parents into the insane scheme, but he’d managed it. He stared up at the box in front of him, which would declare him an unperson.

The attendant looked up tiredly. “ID’s”

They presented their palms for scanning and the assessor nodded. “Purpose?”

Dad laid a hand on his shoulder. “Strapped for credit, need to sell off some assets.”

“Bid, or buyer?”

“Buyer, already got one lined up.”

“Asset, please step into the Assessor. Do not touch the sides, don’t think of forbidden colors, breathe regularly, and try not to scream.”

Lane blew out a breath and stepped in, turning around to face out.

The attendant eyed him. “Not gonna make much off that one. Look at the footprints, asset.”

Lane looked down. Big, cartoon footprints faced the opposite way. Face burning, he turned around to face the wall.

The booth lit up and he started counting breaths, in for three, out for three. There was a sharp, snapping crackle and he bit down a scream, immediately losing track of his breathing as a sharp electric current crawled over his skin. 

A second later it was over. 

The door clicked open and the attendant waved him out.Lane went to stand by his dad, shaking all over. That had fucking  _ hurt _ . 

So why was his cock throbbing?

“Okaaay, and we have a rating of...F39(-6).”

Lane’s jaw dropped, along with the weird hard on he’d had starting. “But...But...I’m an X tier!”

The attendant frowned and tapped his records up. “Ah. You’re an X on your sports ability and decent grades. You don’t eat right, and you exercise often, so your meat is shit, just filler, can’t even make decent hamburger out of it. Your UII is 39 when skills that zeros don’t use are factored out, which makes you legally a high functioning idiot. And your 5x6 is abysmal, you have zero offsets, no strength, no skills, and frankly, you’d be worthless if your coordination and agility weren’t kinda high.” He leaned over the counter. “Still wanna sell?”

Lane shuddered. It wasn’t for real, it was just for shipping, but to hear that his rating was  _ that _ low hurt. He looked at himself in the marble facade. Long, glossy black hair. Dark brown eyes. Skin a little pale from all the time indoors, but not unhealthily so. A cute face, almost girly, with a broad, sensuous mouth. Skinny, unhealthily so, but still muscular. And an X tier. Top of the line for kids. 

It wasn’t for real. He was worth more than some trash zero. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was a trick, a way to fool the system. Just a trick. 

“Yeah. Any little bit helps,” his dad said cheerfully.

The attendant shrugged and fiddled with his screen. “He’s worth 75 credits.”

Lane felt like he’d been punched in the guts. 75?

His dad casually offered Graham’s information, and the attendant processed the sale. “Ok, yep, his credits are good, he confirms. Asset, remove your clothing.”

Lane shivered and stripped off his clothes. He’d worn a simple tunic and slip on shoes for this reason, and he licked his lips as he handed the clothing to his dad. 

“Booth.”

Lane stepped in, feeling horrendously exposed. The raised booth meant he was visible to everyone in the room. The glass doors closed and a set of restraints shot out, pinning his arms to the sides of the booth, and pulling his ankles apart. He yelped, and then the hum of an electat inducer went off. He grimaced as he felt his forehead, chest, and back heat up, along with his left hand, right forearm, left bicep, right ass cheek, left thigh, right calf, and left foot. Alternating down his body, electats proclaimed his new name. He stood still until they let go, and then looked down at his hand. 

_ 5*b&5c F39(-6) _

That was his identity. That was who he was, legally at least, until his tier override came through. A string of code, and a rating so dismal that he hadn’t even gotten as much credit as a three year old would. He swallowed hard, an odd sensation thrilling through him, his cock stiffening slightly. No, that was  _ bad _ . Why was he getting stiff?

“Out of the booth,” the attendant growled.

Lane stepped out, licking his lips as he padded to stand next to his dad. 

“Hand delivery or shipping,” The attendant said, not really looking at them. 

“Shipping.”

“I see the new owner lives in Pacific, and you didn’t specify shipping as part of the transaction. Within your credit rating, we offer basic, standard, premium, and express shipping. Basic is at daily rates, standard is weekly, premium monthly, express yearly.”

His dad swallowed. “How much is basic?”

“45.”

His dad blew out a breath. “Ok. Standard?”

“198.”

Lane blanched. Even with the addition of 75 credits to their score, his parents couldn’t afford to drop nearly two hundred credits off their score for an entire week!

His dad shivered. “What’s the difference?”

“A shipping container.”

His dad hesitated. “Wait, he’d just be...moving around?”

The attendant sighed. “No, he’d be in a standard Zero tier shipping harness. They’re reuseable, the containers have to be recycled into parts and reprinted every time. So it costs more.”

His dad eyed him. “I...guess basic.”

The attendant nodded. “Ok, transaction complete. Asset, step behind the counter.”

Lane shivered as he crossed the red line over into the business side of things. The attendant pushed him into a booth and he went meekly, licking his lips. 

The booth sprang to life, restraints popping out to hold him firmly. He squeaked as a hose shot up his ass, and a flood of liquid filled him. Even as he was struggling to process the sudden invasion of what felt like gallons of ooze, another hose shot up his cock. His eyes bugged out as his bladder was drained, and a second later, the stuff in his ass reversed as well, the liquid shooting out of him down the hose. Both tubes vanished as fast as they came, and a saddle shaped thing shot out of the ground. He shouted as he was impaled on something anally, while his cock and balls were sucked into something, and his cock impaled on another tube. 

His eyes went wide as both inflated, the cock side trapping his genitals in a vice, the anal side making him feel like he’d sucked up a balloon into there. Neither were coming out easily. As he was gasping, a tube shot into his mouth and down his throat, and then stopped. Something expanded to fill his mouth completely, gagging him, and then the arm withdrew, leaving the gag in place. 

A collar snapped around his neck, while bands were locked around his chest and waist. And then his knees were jerked together and clamped together, cuffs on both holding them pinned against each other. He was suddenly forced down into a squat, and the cuffs on his wrists attached to his groin equipment, then his ankles were pulled in and those cuffs attached there too. His neck was shoved forward and he heard a click as the collar attached to his knees. Something clicked onto the chest and waist bands, and then the arms withdrew, leaving him bound up tight into a naked ball, ready for shipping. His eyes were bugging out of his head, and his body was already starting to ache. 

The booth opened and the attendant grabbed the handle attached to his back by the bands on his torso, and casually hauled him onto a conveyor belt, laying him on his side. Lane caught his Dad’s eyes, the man looking shocked and stunned. 

“Um. Will he be ok?”

The attendant slapped a shipping sticker on his side, and Lane yelped into the gag as it heated up, bonding to his skin. 

“We guarantee live delivery. Did you want insurance? 60 credits for the duration of the shipping gets you basic coverage.”

Lane stared at the attendant. Live delivery? They just promised he’d be  _ breathing _ ? That’s it? 

“Um, how long-”

“5-14 days. Probably closer to the 14, since it has to cross three zones.”

Lane’s eyes widened. Wait, he was going to be tied up like this for  _ two weeks _ !?

Lane’s dad swallowed. “Um. What does that get me?”

“A return on the value of the Zero if it’s maimed.”

_ Maimed!? _

Dad shuddered. “How much for the no maiming insurance?” he joked weakly. 

“Standard insurance guarantees light handling, for a basic shipping package, it’s 180 for the duration.”

Dad shuddered again. “No, that’s...no.”

Lane started to panic as the attendant hit the button, the conveyor churning into motion. 

“Suit yourself,” he heard the man say as he slipped through the flaps into the sorting room. 

Lane stared at the belt in shock, his heart pounding. How could he be so stupid? He’d gotten himself all the way into this before finding out what that meant, and he was going to have a rough, brutal two weeks to show for it. A month, even, he had to come back this same way. 

The cold belt carried him onto a slide, and he yelped as he was banged around against the walls on the way down it. They were rubber, but still. It hurt. And the bang at the end where the wall diverted him onto a new conveyor hurt mightily. And for no reason he could fathom, his cock throbbed in its plastic prison, adding an extra ache to the whole mix.

He shivered in the cold as new belt carried him forward, unable to see where he was going. He dropped suddenly, whimpering as he hit another belt and tumbled over to his other side, a knock to the skull making him see stars. 

He panted into his gag, the motion of the belt making him feel slightly sea sick. He groaned softly. He’d always hated travel walks, now he knew it was universal to the motion. 

The belt chucked him into a circular thing that scooped him up and carried him around to another belt, the spinning doing nothing for his nausea. And then he hit the end of that belt and shot down a slide, coming in for a not so gentle landing shins and toes first into the side of a box.

He was grabbed, and flipped over, and he looked up at a bored man in a uniform. His shipping tag was scanned, and then he was handed up to another guy, who shoved him into a space he barely fit in, before stacking more boxes around him. The dark, close, cardboard environment made him breathe a little faster, but it wasn’t an unpleasant smell. It was...actually kinda sweet. He settled a little, breathing easier, and decided that now was as good a time as any to focus on why in the world the aches and pains and throbs in his body were apparently making his cock fight the plastic for a hard on.

And then he felt it. A little hum in his ass. Starting low, and then building up faster, sliding up and down the scale. He gasped and moaned as the gentle buzz worked his already squashed prostate. He whimpered as he felt his cock struggle to harden, making his balls ache from the added strain. He shivered and tried to relax, and just let the bondage hold him as the buzz built up more and more, soothing his body with slow pulses of pleasure. 

He’d been breathing slower and better for a while when he felt the truck jolt into motion. It jiggled the plug in his ass, and he gasped as he felt himself start to tip over the edge-

_ Zot. _

The plug stopped vibrating and at the same moment, he got a shock to the cock and balls. He yelped and shuddered, and the orgasm was gone. As he lay there, panting, and forcing himself to go limp again, the buzzing started up, slow and building once more. 

It was gonna be a long two weeks.

~

The boy binked against the light, feeling light headed and foggy. What-

The worker grabbed him and chucked him onto a conveyor belt, and for the first time in a while, his brain started to come back on line. He was...he was traveling. Somewhere. Where...to see his friend. Grant? Greg? Something with a G. Or was his friend G tier? No, wait, his friend was a kid, couldn’t be, kids only could go to...go to...well, they couldn’t be G’s. Could they?

He’d had the highest rank. What had it been? It was...wait was he a G? It would have been part of his full name, which..was...Ash, maybe? He hadn’t been an A, so A had to be for something. 

He banged into a divider and slipped around it into a new belt, a soft moan escaping him. Immediately, his cock and balls got zapped and his eyes rolled back. He loved that. That pain of cumming. It felt better and better and then lightning kicked him in the balls and he got to start over. There was a vague memory that cumming was supposed to feel good in the way that building up to it did, but that was nonsense. He’d cum countless times in the trip here, and it hurt every time. It was his favorite thing. He couldn’t wait to get wherever he was going and cum all the time.

In the meantime, he eyed the conveyor, wondering if it could knock him around some more. He’d tried banging his head on the boxes, but the collar had inflated until he passed out whenever he’d tried to hit himself on something to cum. Luckily, the gear didn’t care about the world around him making him cum, so he was lucky enough to go down the next slide head first and end up against a wooden crate. His head rang and he jerked and moaned into his gag as his cock and balls lit up several times in response to the pain. He floated a while on the dizziness and nausea that cumming always gave him, coupled with the light spinning to the room from the knock on the head, content with the world. 

The conveyor belt dumped him off onto another and he sighed as he came to a stop in a room. A man grabbed him by his handle and laid him in a trolley, then stacked more boxes onto him. He snuggled into the hard edges of the boxes below him, enjoying the weight of the ones above him digging into him. 

He rolled around a while, and then the boxes were lifted off, and he was dumped into a bin. He laid there, alone, long enough that the entertainment in his ass started up again. He sighed and enjoyed the soft plastic of the bin, the gritty texture delightfully sharp against his skin. 

“Should be one around here-”

Ash (maybe) blinked and looked around curiously. Voices?

“Don, I’m not sure we should-”

“Oh, hush. Company knows about it, my manager taught me it, and his manager taught him, and all the boys and ladies on the line know it. Ain’t you heard them talking about it?”

“Well...yeah…”

“Damn straight. Just gotta find one of the stupid things.” 

“Maybe we haven’t gotten any today?”

“Nah, always a relief package in here somewhere, you just have to know where to look-ah!”

The voice came from right over him, and he looked up at a man, older, thinning hair, lean face, and a scraggly beard, but a very happy smile. “There, nice little relief package.”

The man reached into the bin and hauled him out by his handle, setting him on a table on his side. The other voice belonged to a younger guy, kinda chubby, and looking worried. He had a full head of blonde that did nothing for his complexion, and little lenses heat sealed to the bridge of his nose, to adjust his vision. They had to be Z tier workers, only Z’s and Y’s had to wear actual correction lenses. Everyone above them could afford to have their eyes corrected. 

“Now, here’s the reason it’s all fine and dandy. See? All the normal holes are stopped up. Can’t damage ‘em any way that shipping won’t. Now, just let me look at this label here...yep, no insurance. It’s free for us.”

The younger man opened his mouth, but Don was already hiking up his tunic. Ash blinked as he produced a thick, meaty cock. Immediately, he felt the buzz building faster, his cock throbbing in it’s prison. This was something he was supposed to do, right? He hoped so, because the sight of that cock made him excited in all the right places. Don stepped up to him, and it slid behind his heels into his hand. The boy instinctively gripped it, moaning into his gag as the buzz went into high gear.

“Mmmm, damn, it’s got nice, soft hands.” 

The younger man eyed the boy curiously as Ash willed him to join in. Being used by one man felt nice, two had to feel better. After a second, he pulled his pants down and pulled out his own cock. It was smaller, but bigger than Ash’s, and he stepped up nervously. Ash shivered as he felt it slide between his feet, stroking gently against the arches, the buzz almost at the point of tipping him over. 

“No, it’s…” the young man sighed. “It’s too, um-”

The older man snorted and waved him back. He walked over and grabbed a little canister, and then squirted Ash’s feet. “There. Machine lube’s just mineral oil, ain’t gonna hurt you or it. Try now.”

The cock returned between his soles, and he moaned as it slid much better now. He gripped it with his feet, providing a tighter hole to the man using him. The buzz peaked and he jerked as he came, his cock and balls roasted with electricity.

“Fuck, did it just-”

“There’s an inducer in there with it. Keeps it high, then hits it with a jolt. Keeps them from getting uppity.”

The young man’s voice was soft and breathy. “It gets hurt when i fuck it?”

Ash wanted to sing. The guy got it!

“Eee-yup. Like getting stabbed in the nuts.”

The young man licked his lips. “I want it to do that again.”

Ash heartily agreed!

“Well, just keep stroking and it will. Stupid things can’t help but get excited.”

Ash moaned as they both stroked into his hands and feet, his body starting to buzz and shiver again. They were right, he couldn’t help himself. He could barely stand the excitement. He panted into the gag, body trembling as he braced for the-

_ Zot. _

He bucked as much as he could, and was rewarded with the feeling of warm goo pattering against his soles, squishing between his toes, and coating his hand and protector. He floated dreamily as the protector blasted his cock and balls for almost a full minute. 

“Jeeze, that looks like it hurts,” the young man said softly, rubbing the goo into his feet.

“Yeah, it does. Funny, it usually stops after a couple of seconds.”

The young man shivered. “Is it broken? Did we break it? Oh, god-”

Don rolled his eyes and clapped him on the shoulder. “Now, stop that. It’s fine. The little zero probably got used to the shocks faster than normal, so it’s ramping them up to keep it under control.”

He leaned down and glanced at the label. “Hmm, guess they call you Ampersand.”

Oh they did? Well, he’d been right about the A at least. 

“Damn that’s a mouthful. Ampy, then. Shipped basic before, Ampy?”

Ampy shook his head. 

“Right, well, lookee here, Ampy, you gotta be good. The shocks’ll go up to five minutes long, and then they’ll start getting stronger. You’re only three days in and up to a minute. You’re liable to be jerky when you get out.”

Ampy moaned. Longer, stronger orgasms. And sure, he’d be jerking a lot when he got out, who wouldn’t? He nodded his understanding, not minding the cost of needing to jerk off more later.

“Good. We’ll have you on your way soon.”

Ampy smiled around his gag as they settled him back in his bin, relaxing as he felt the buzz start again. 

Wait, three days? How long was he supposed to go for again? 

~

Ampy stared around curiously. It was up to the five minute shocks now, it thought. It’d been a good little relief package at all four of its stops so far, and it was wonderful each time. The first one, men and women had both come to use it, and it’d loved the feeling of digging its toes into cunts, or cocks sliding into its hands and feet, or either just humping it. The usage made the shock longer and longer, and now it could feel its cums getting stronger, its cock aching and burning between cums. It hadn’t been sorted by a machine this time, to its disappointment, but it’d enjoyed the strong hands groping and touching it as it was hand sorted. 

The trolley had deposited it here, on a shelf, in a storage room of some kind. It snuggled into the shelf and relaxed, letting its high carry over it. Men and women came and went for a while, but none of them used it. 

Then, at last, a woman stepped in. She was dressed nicely, and her eyes had a gleam of silver when she looked into its, infoplants on her retinas. She must be high up, it thought, but high up what, it couldn’t remember. She smiled and looked around, then grinned. 

“Been a while since the line, but...who’ll know?”

It moaned as she took off her skirt, revealing cute panties. She pulled them to the side and its eyes rolled back as its foot slid into her. Its small feet were its best feature, the men and women that used it told it so all the time. The woman bit her fist as she managed to get all the way down to its heel, the furthest of anyone. It felt a little regret that its ankles were tied so tightly, it thought she might have been able to take the whole foot if they hadn’t been. 

The woman came in under a minute while it was riding out a brutal orgasm of its own, its eyes rolling back as the shock stabbed up into its groin. She pulled off, leaving it to cum helplessly as she adjusted herself and walked out, flicking off the lights. 

Ampy really hoped she came back, or sent someone else. Relief packages should be used. 

~

It had been going somewhere. It knew that. But it hadn’t moved in a while now. The lights came on and went off regularly at long intervals, and some old memory told it that was day and night. Seven times now. Seven days, it thought, it’d been on this shelf. 

Maybe this was where it was going. This shelf. To be used, once a day, by a woman that hadn’t had a relief package in a while. 

The woman came in suddenly, and it squirmed with anticipation. She looked at the tablet in her hand, and then at its leg, and groaned. 

“Goddamnit. Larry!”

A tall man it’d seen a few times stepped up. “Yeah?”

“You sign this zero in?”

“Yeah?”

“You check its fucking tag?”

“The readers are down, Linda, you know-”

She snarled a curse word at him. “Yeah, which goes a long way to explaining why its here, and not eighteen motherfucking  _ hundred kilometers _ south where it is  _ supposed to be _ at the other  _ fucking end of the zone _ .”

Larry gaped at her as she stepped closer. “Now, I’m going to go back up the line and find the cock up, and everyone that didn’t catch it between here and there is going to catch it now, you hear? That’s a number drop, at least, you know that? Do you? You’re a Z-9, you know what’s below Z-9, Larry? That.”

  
She pointed at Ampy and Larry went pale. 

“P-Please d-don’t-”

“Two options, Larry, you listening? Are you?”

He nodded frantically. 

“Oh, good, cause you  _ damn sure  _ weren’t when I  _ handed you a printout _ and told you to  _ check the fucking packages _ as they  _ came off the truck _ .” 

She swallowed and her face stilled. “Now. The system came back up an hour ago, and we were busy. Couldn’t be helped. The trucker unloaded the zero straight into the trolley, we didn’t see it, everyone thought someone else had checked it. It happens. But now, the system is back, and like a good little Z tier, you decided to do an unscheduled inventory. So you’re scanning everything, and I mean everything in this room, starting at that end and working your way over,  _ methodically _ . And you scan it  _ last _ . And oh dear, the last thing you looked at is wrong. You’re the hero that found it. Commendations, maybe a number up.”

She leaned in. “Option two is you do or say anything other than what I just said and you are fucked. Because I will personally fuck you. I will slam your ass into zero and buy it and rape it and then make hamburgers out of it. You feeling that, Larry? That feeling, that heat that’s threatening to burn your face off, that’s me, looking at a shit storm that starts when my  _ package handler  _ doesn’t read the print outs that tell him  _ he has the wrong package.  _ And that shit storm ends with you  **_on a grill_ ** **.** _ Do  _ you _ hear  _ me _!?” _

Larry nodded frantically and all but ran to grab a scanner. 

Linda leaned on the shelf and sighed. “Idiot.”

She stroked its feet and sighed. “I need to buy a zero.” She smiled. “Have it shipped basic, and just never unwrap it. Yeah. One with small feet, like yours.” 

Ampy smiled around its gag.    
  


Four hours later, the inventory was done and the mistake had been “discovered.” Linda came back and slid onto its foot, moaning softly. She humped slowly as its genitals fried, its face slack with bliss. She stroked the other foot, twitching spastically with the current flowing into its body. 

“Ohhh, last chance. One for the road.”

Ampy stared at her, eyes glazed, as she pressed its feet together, and then somehow, magically, managed to get both feet into her cunt. The world went away for a while, as the hot, tight, wet grip on its feet sent it to heaven on a wave of lightning.

It came down long after she was gone. 

Well. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be here, then. But it would get where it was supposed to go. Eventually. 

~

Ampy hummed tunelessly to itself. The plane ride had been interesting, the take off was wonderfully nauseating, and rattling around in the hold had given it a few decent orgasms as it banged into things. No sorter again, but that was fine, it had been loaded straight into a car, and was riding in the back seat. The comfy leather felt nice on its skin, and it relaxed and let the buzzing build up again, squeezing its ass happily as it teased itself to another shocking blast off. 

The ride ended just as it hit its peak, and it moaned and shuddered as it was zapped so hard that it went rigid, which had the nice side effect of making it easier for the driver to carry up to a door. The door opened a moment later, and it heard a gasp.

“Holy shit!”

“Package for Graham Leavey?”

“Um. yeah, yeah, I...what do I have to-”

“ID.”

There was a beep.

“Cool, its all yours.”

Ampy changed hands, and grunted softly as the person carrying it hauled it rapidly up stairs, jostling it the whole way, It enjoyed the smooth feeling of the boy’s bare legs knocking into it. Maybe the boy would kick it? It’d never been kicked, but it thought it might like being kicked…

It was dropped onto a bed, and the boy stepped away...the boy...Graham? Had to be Graham. Wait, it was a package for Graham! Graham was its owner!

It smiled beatifically as Graham frantically stabbed his tablet, muttering, “Release code, gotta get the release code, where the fuck is that damn message…”

There was a loud chime and Ampy’s eyes rolled back as its restraints all came undone at once. The comforting presence in its ass deflated, the soothing crush on its balls released, the gag deflated, and all its cuffs and collars opened and unsnapped. It sprawled out unconsciously, its limbs dropping open after the long confinement. 

“Lane, Lane can you hear me?” Graham asked, jerking the gag out, the long tube sliding out of its throat. “Jesus, this was stupid idea Lane!”

Ampy blinked and tested its muscles. They weren’t as sore as it’d expected. Possibly from being worked out by all the cumming. It sat up gingerly and smiled at its owner.

“Hi. Um. Do you need me to go get Lane, sir? You sound worried about him.”

Graham stared at him. “Lane, stop it.”

Ampy blinked. “I...am I Lane?”

Graham sat down on the bed, licking his lips. “You...don’t remember your name?”

“Of course I do.” Ampy grinned and pointed at its arm, the tat reading  _ 5*b&5c F39(-6) _ . “That’s my name. It’s hard to say all at once, and bad for shouting when you’re cumming, so people just call me Ampersand, or Ampy.”

It hesitated at the sunken look on it’s owners face. “But...But you own me, so…” Ampy swallowed. It would be hard to give up it’s name, but it would do it. Zeros were just objects, after all. “You can call me whatever you want? If you want me to be Lane, I can be?”

Graham covered his face, shaking a little. “Fuck me.”

Ampy shivered. “Yes, sir!”

Graham jerked hard as his tunic was pulled up and his underwear down. Ampy smiled at him and sat on his lap, and Graham shuddered and grabbed at him as his cock slid straight up his former friend’s open, welcoming hole. 

“S-Stop.”

Ampy froze. “I’m sorry, sir, I...people that have used me always said it was a shame they couldn’t enjoy that part, I thought...I mean…if you’d rather my feet?”

Graham stared at him. “Your feet. That’s what you have here. You’re sitting on my cock and you think your feet are the solution.”

Ampy nodded earnestly. “Yeah! My feet are really small, everyone says they’re the best thing about me!”

“Everyone says that.”

“Uh-huh!”

“The...the best thing about you.”

Ampy blushed and leaned back to show it’s chest tat. “Yeah, see, I’m an F, so my body isn’t even good to eat, you’d have to sell me to a factory for pet food, and the 39 means I’m an idiot, so it can’t be my brain that’s good. An the (-6) there means i’m not good for anything, I can’t do labor and I don’t have any skills or implants or nothing.” It smiled beatifically. “So the best thing about me is how nice I make people feel, and the thing that makes people feel best is my feet.”

Graham licked his lips. “You...you seem happy about that.”

Ampy laughed. “I mean, it’s nice to know that I’m good for something!” 

It interpreted the look on its owners face as confusion, instead of the shock it was, and tried to find a way to explain. It remembered something one of the men had said that had made it cum hard every time it thought about it, and smiled. “Even a sack of shit will make a guy cum when he humps it, if the sacks soft enough. And as a sack of shit, I’m just happy that my bag is soft!”

Graham stared at the...thing, sitting on his cock, babbling at him. Part of him had hoped it was all a prank, right up until straight as an arrow Lane had sat on his dick. Lane hadn’t even wanted to play show and tell when they met, which had been the entire reason that Graham had been on that site. 

But he had to accept that, at least for the moment, Lane was gone, and he had a cute, dirt cheap, trash zero sitting on his cock wearing Lane’s face and humping unconsciously.

He looked the zero up and down. Lots of bruises, its skin looked like a Jersey cow. Three weeks of being banged around hadn’t done it any favors. Well, maybe not to it, but Graham really liked the abused, kinda battered look. He glanced down and his eyes widened. 

“Your crotch.”

Ampy blinked and looked down. It’s cock and balls were red, almost brown, and shriveled up until they were the size of a robin’s egg all together. Crushed and cooked to uselessness.

“Ohhhh. That’s what he meant.”

“What?”

“A man that used me said that if I didn’t stop cumming, I’d be jerky. I thought he meant I’d be really prone to jerking off without permission.” Ampy laughed and stroked the hardened little knot of ruined flesh. “He meant cooked.”

Graham shuddered, and grabbed his tablet. He pulled up basic packaging info and his eyes widened as a number of things fell into place. “Oh fuck. The...the stuff they feed you has drugs, to...to make you pliable. And it...the packaging shocks you when you…”

The boy stared at the zero, suddenly having an intuition about what happened when you gave a masochist happy drugs and endless pain. “You were getting off to having your cock and balls shocked so hard you  _ cooked them _ ?”

Ampy eyed them critically. “Mm-hmm. Well, I guess more dried them. I’m not really edible anyway, but those really, really aren’t safe to eat.” It hesitated. “I’m...sorry, should I not have? Did you want them intact?”

Graham swallowed. “We can always replace them,” he admitted softly. He had the credit, he could get a gen implant. Or just try and heal the ones that were there. He fingered them, tugging lightly, and Ampy moaned. “Can you feel that?”

Ampy shivered and nodded. “Ungh, yeah, like they’re about to come away…”

Graham shuddered and grinned slowly. He flipped Ampy around on the bed and laid it back, pulling it’s ankles up to its ears. “Hold these.”

Ampy grinned and grabbed its ankles, and then cried out with delight as its owner started slam fucking it, riding its ass. It’s eyes rolled back as it’s prostate, equally abused, responded with waves of pain and nausea, and it rode that high. It wouldn’t get a shock at the end, but the pain was worth it on it’s own. 

“Fuck,” Graham whispered. “It’s like fucking a cup of jello. Stretched out so good. So useless.”

Ampy blushed and shivered. “Does...does it make you happy my hole is useless?”

Graham groaned. “Yeah! Yeah, fuck, you’re just a shitty trash zero. Totally useless. Bet your ratings wrong now, bet you’re even lower,” he panted.

Ampy whimpered and clenched as best it could, its head spinning. “Lower?”

Graham grinned and slammed into it harder. “Yeah. Lower. I bet you’re dumber, I bet you’re even more useless, I bet you’re a full (-30), no redeeming qualities.” he leaned in as Ampy whimpered, envisioning it. “I bet your meat is An H now. You know what that means?”

Ampy shook its head, mind swimming with possibilities. 

“Zero food. That’s what you ate on the way here, that’s what was in the gag. Other zeros too shitty to be useful any other way.”

Ampy’s eyes rolled back as it came violently at the thought of being ground up and used to keep other zeros useful while the package people enjoyed them.

“Fuck! That tightened...you..right up!” Graham shouted as he fucked into the still loose hole. It was almost perfect he was about to cum. “Hey...Ampy…”

Ampy looked at him in a daze. 

Graham twisted and jerked sharply, and pulled its useless cock and balls right off it. Ampy squealed and came again, even harder this time, it’s brain feeling like it was being electrocuted directly, the final culmination of all the paingasms slamming into it. Graham shouted and shot deep into it, coating its stretched out hole with boy seed. 

Ampy came down slowly, licking its lips, and smiled at its owner. Graham was staring at it, breathing heavily, his hand clenched around the little flesh rock that had been its cock and balls. It looked down at it groin with a sigh, No more paingasms from there. Its groin was lightly tanned, and it wasn’t bleeding more than a scraped knee would. There was a small, neat hole where the pee would come out, and nothing else there. 

“Gonna miss that,” it said softly.

Graham hesitated. “I...I can...shit, I should have tried to heal it, but...I thought you would be happy to have it ripped off...”

Ampy looked up at him in surprise. “I am! That was amazing! It made you cum so hard, and it hurt so good!” It hesitated. “But...now I can’t be hurt there anymore.”

Graham grinned slowly. “Wait here.”

Ampy nodded, brushing its hair out of its eyes as it sat up. It waited placidly, clenching its ass out of habit more than anything else, missing its buzz. Graham came back holding a little pink plastic triangle with rounded edges. 

“Spread your legs.”

Ampy obeyed and watched as the pink thing smoothed over its groin, covering the damage. It gasped as it moulded to its body, and it felt a tube sliding into it’s peehole, comforting after the long presence of one there. 

“Now,” Graham said, standing up and grabbing his phone. “Just have to sync it, and-”

Ampy clapped a hand over its mouth to drown out the scream as a wave of fire, ice, electricity, crushing pressure, and a thousand razorblades hit its groin. It bucked, spasming wildy as it came so hard it blacked out. 

It came to curled up on its side, drooling on the bedspread. 

“Liked that?”

Ampy nodded drunkenly. 

Graham laughed. “That’s a painstim. Directly engages your pain nerves. The fetish ones are supposed to kick, but I figured I’d just use our credit and get the police model.”

Ampy slid off the bed bonelessly and kissed Graham’s bare feet worshipfully. “Thank you, sir,” it whispered. 

“Master. Call me Master.”

Ampy moaned happily, and rubbed his cheek on the soft tops of Graham’s feet. “Yes, Master.” 

Graham shivered. “Lick ‘em.”

Ampy let out a breathy sigh of eagerness, and began giving his feet a tongue bath. 

“You know. This isn’t what I had in mind, but...I think we’re going to have a lot of fun, Ampy.”

Ampy giggled and kept licking.

~

Ampy shuddered as it was carried up to the door. The summer had been amazing. Master had a lot of friends, and all of them had enjoyed beating and fucking the zero. And his sisters had loved it too. Ampy had been utterly delighted to find that its toes would fit in a seven year old, and that said seven year old would happily beat the shit out of it at the slightest provocation. And, to help it be the best trash zero it could be, Master had gifted it three more implants as well. 

One to keep its mind intact, so it would always be Ampy. 

One that kept its body young and soft and healed its wounds at the tap of a button so Master could give it more (broken bones were its absolute favorite thing ever, followed by vivisection. And a skull fracture had the added benefit of making it feel drunk!) 

And one to change how it digested food. It’s meat was less than worthless now, and it no longer shat, allowing its asshole to remain permanently gaped open obscenely, useless forever.

Ampy had enjoyed all of those things in the magical month it had shared with Master. It had been heartbroken to find out that it was being sent away, but Master assured it that it needed to go home. Lane was apparently its last Master, and Lane had made a plan that involved Ampy coming to stay for a while, and then going back home. It had felt bad for forgetting Lane, but Master said it was for the best.

When the time had come to transfer ownership back, the mind implant, digestive implant, and pain implant had over ridden the healing implant’s value. It was now a perfect H09(-30). Its body was only good to be fed to zeros, it was legally stupid enough to count as a vegetable, and its skills and usefulness index was as low as it could get. 

It’d been sold back to Lane for 3 credits. And it had cum spontaneously on seeing its new rating.    
  


The trip had been fantastic. Master had never removed its shipping label from its side, and if had hoped the new label and old label might get confused and send it for another long ride in the system. That had sadly not happened, but the pain implant hooked into the rig so that it came violently a hundred times before it lost count. It had been enjoyed by many, many package haulers, doing it’s duty to thank them for their loving care of it by relieving their tension. 

But now it was home, and soon enough, with any luck, another cute Master would be shoving his feet up its ass, kicking it, and using it as a toilet. It really hoped for that last one, zero food was wonderful, but it was really thirsty for a nice piss, and well...a snack would be nice too, if Master Lane was feeling generous…

The door opened and a woman signed for it, confusing it slightly. She carried it into a tiny room, and it eyed the place with distaste. Ok, it was a trash zero, but...it lived here? Master’s house had been beautiful!

The restraints released, and Ampy sat up, looking at the group of people. They were staring at its body with...unhappy looks. 

Once, one of Master’s Aunts had asked it for toilet paper and it had offered its services. She’d shouted that it was disgusting, and should be put down and started beating it with a cane. It had been more than ready to agree, happily cumming as she broke its bones, until Master had found them. He’d lit into her, and told her that it was a work of art, that it was so useless and broken and shitty that it became a new thing, a thing of wonder. “Transcendently worthless” he’d called it. 

It had rapidly learned after that to tell the difference between people that reveled in how disguting it was, the people that at least could understand that it was good for sex and pain, and people that thought it needed to die for being the way it was meant to be.

These looks were the latter.

Ampy shuddered and forced its mind away from that. If they killed it, they killed it, and it would at least hopefully die cumming. And there were kids here. Cute ones, too. Kids liked to play rough, maybe they’d warm up to it once they realized how prettily it screamed. The older girl looked like she might enjoy its feet, at least. 

But...no teenage boy. It’d been expecting a teenage boy. “Um. Which of you is Lane?”

They stared at it silently. 

Ampy shifted uncomfortably. “I...Master said Lane sent me away, that it was his plan for me to go.”

The woman shuddered, but there was still no words. 

Ampy shivered and closed in on itself. “I’m sorry. I...I thought Lane would be here to use me. I’ll...I’ll be quiet.”

It carefully crawled into a corner by the door and curled up, eyes on its knees. No master here to greet it. Cold people that looked at it as a thing that needed to die for being shitty, rather than a proudly shitty thing that could be enjoyed. Tiny room. No bedroll, not even a towel that it could see laid out for it. A furtive glance revealed no zero food. 

So...this was it. Where it was meant to be. It would starve quietly, no pain in its death, no joy. Just suffocating slowly as its body collapsed and shut down.

Ampy started to cry softly, silently, just the motion of its shoulders giving it away.

There was a beep, but it didn’t look up, knowing it’s attention wasn’t needed or wanted. 

“What did you do.”

“Fixed it so it wouldn’t break entirely.”

Ampy’s head shot up, eyes locked on the tiny screen, drinking in the sight of Master’s face, the sound of his voice. It struggled not to cry out to be saved. It was trash, after all, and it had been thrown away. 

“Fuck you. I sent you a boy, you sent me a...that.”

Graham sighed. “The packaging is drugged, Mr. Ashton, and Lane was hiding a serious pain fetish. The shipping remade him. Lane was gone long, long before Ampy got to me.”

There was silence for a moment, and the woman clicked around a bit on her tablet. She looked up, her face annoyed and tired. “It’s true. Lane didn’t check that it was  _ safe _ , I guess. Just got an idea and ran with it, and we all trusted him too much.”

The man slumped. “What the fuck am I suppsoed to do with it?”

Graham shrugged. “I’d like it back, if you don’t want it.”

Ampy’s heart lifted and he stared at the man with hope.

“It’s an H09(-30) on it’s third sale. What’s it worth, a single credit?”

“About that, yeah. But you got a 72 credit profit out of it overall, didn’t you?”

The man struggled for a moment, and then looked at Ampy. “You got anything to say?”

Ampy shivered and nodded.

The man rolled his eyes. “Then say it.”

“I wanna go home,” Ampy whispered. 

Graham smiled. “I’ll even pay for shipping.”

The man sighed. “Fine.”

The man hung up, and Ampy shivered as it was grabbed from the floor and hauled bodily down to the assessors. The attendant eyed it as it stepped in, and Ampy glanced at it’s reflection in the glass to see what he saw. 

Head shaved to a buzz. Dark eyes, filled with a hunger to be used. Skin almost translucent from being shipped so much and the implant making the pallor permanent. A cute face that begged to be slapped, soft and girly and so pretty when bruised and beaten. A broad, sensuous mouth with puffy lips from sucking gags and dicks and feet and cunts and anything else it could get in there. Skinny, but soft, no defined muscles left, a waifish figure that made beating it easier, since it couldn’t fight back even if it wanted to. Implants instead of genitals. Zero tats big and prominent, displaying to everyone that it wasn’t worth anything. Bruises and contusions all over it. 

If it had a cock, it would have been so fucking hard at the sight of itself. 

“Wow. Did you scrape that out of a bin?”

The man growled. “It’s not what I wanted. I’m selling it.”

The attendant snorted. “For what, a cum rag? You’d be better off just cumming on it, the rag is more valuable.”

The man’s teeth were grinding. “I have a buyer.”

“Yeah, whatever. ID.”

The man scanned in, and gave him Master’s information. The attendant stared at the screen with a sigh. “Damn glitches.”

“What?”

“The value of the offer is too high for fair market. Hang on, let me check-”

The attendant froze, face going still. “Oh,” he whispered. He looked over at Ampy, and Ampy blushed, seeing the sudden respect, hunger, and desire in his face. He looked back at his screen and clicked a few times. There was a bing and he smiled. 

“What?”

The attendant shook his head. “Not a glitch. Offer passes legal standards, just threw me for a minute.”

The man sighed. “What’s the damn offer?”

“500 plus shipping fees.”

Ampy sat down suddenly. “What?”

The attendant shrugged and looked at the man. “Take it or leave it.” 

The man swallowed. “That’s...that’s not going to get me audited-”

The attendant sighed and turned the screen around. “Legal says no.”

The man frowned. “I could bid it at that price, get some traction-”

Ampy’s heart shot up into its throat. 

The attendant looked at the man with the “I would kill you for being stupid if it wouldn’t stain a good bat” look.

“No. It’s legal, market value is half a credit. This buyer, and this buyer  _ only _ , can legally make a better offer.”

The man blinked. “Oh. Well, in that case-” 

He slapped his hand on the reader, there was a ping, and he looked at his credit voucher with a smile. “Mmm. That’s nice.” he looked up at the attendant. “Anything else?”

“No, it’s all paid for.”

The man nodded and walked out, not giving Ampy another glance. Ampy breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be shot of the bastard. 

The attendant held up a finger and zipped around the counter, running to the door and slapping the “break” sign, then locking it. He walked over to Ampy and slapped it, hard.

Ampy moaned, arching up into it, ears ringing wonderfully. 

“You know why your Master could over pay for you?” The attendant whispered as he unbuckled his belt.

Ampy shivered and shook its head. 

The attendant pulled his cock out and jammed it down the zero’s throat, moaning as he felt the little sex toy take it wihtout so much as a twitch. “You have a sentimentality rating that is off the charts.”

Ampy’s eyes widened. A love score?

The attendant grinned down at the shocked look on its face. “And your master gave very, very specific instructions for your shipping.”

He leaned down, stroking Ampy’s hair. “You’re going basic, of course. No frills for you, you’re not worth them. What you  _ are, _ apparently, is super durable. So he gave explicit instructions that you are to be handled as roughly as possible, maimed if we can manage it, and used by anyone that wants it.”

Ampy moaned and came, just an inside one, the kind a body is supposed to do, not a pain one. It didn’t like those as much, but it would take whatever it could get.

The attendant smiled as he came, drenching Ampy’s throat with jizz. “Now, let’s get you packed for shipping.”

Ampy ran to the booth and five minutes later he was wriggling happily in his shipping gear. The attendant set him on the belt and leaned down to nibble his ear. 

“Oh, and so you know: your Master paid extra for a service we don’t advertise. You’re going ultra basic. It’ll take you two months to get to him.” He lowered his voice as Ampy whimpered with excitement. “Two months of being thrown through sorters, humped by Z’s, and if you’re lucky, breaking a few bones on the way. Lots of stops. Lots of storing you for enjoyment.”

Ampy stared at him with shining eyes as he grinned, moaning as a third shipping label was attached to its body, this one jet black.

“Yeah. Have fun, little zero.”

Ampy wriggled happily as it was sent down the conveyor to its long, long trip. 

“Oh, and say hi to Linda for me. The bitch apparently warrants a two week stop for finding you in the first place.”

Ampy squealed happily, and then the sorter started bashing it, its implant started blasting it, and it settled into its happy place. It was going home. 

But not before lots and lots of people enjoyed it.

It sent a mental prayer of painful, orgasmic thanks to Lane, whoever and wherever he was, for doing it the favor of shipping it in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a packaging fetish, and like to imagine myself underage in horrible situations. Don't come for me.


End file.
